Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -75\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -0.75 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{5} = -0.8$ Now we have: $ -0.75 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ -0.75 \times -0.8 = 0.6 $